Blank sheet
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Just a little fluff of SaiIno. n.n


Blank sheet

Evening was descending over the land of fire. The vast forests of the country were drenched in the fiery colors of autumn.

A breeze caressed her skin, played with her hair. Ino inhaled deeply. She felt content and at ease. How could she not? The wounds of the Fourth Ninja World War were mending one after another. The great pain of loss remained, but became more bearable, the more time passed. Plus… she was sitting at one of her favourite spots, a little known, small lake in the forest. And she was not alone. Next to her sat Sai.

It had taken her a little work to make him come here with her.

To her surprise, it had turned out that Sai actually knew of this lake and loved it almost as much as her. As much as he could love anything, considering his upbringing. Ino studied him thoughtfully from the corner of her eyes, took in his profile. She was great when it came to reading other people, given that she was from the Yamanaka clan. Sai, however… Sai was quiet. Unreadable. Ino rarely knew what to make of him. Almost like Sasuke – the reason why she had fallen for the Uchiha back as a child. There were so few unreadable people in this world, that they woke an innate curiosity in her.

With Sai, however… It was more than curiosity.

„So…", she slowly asked, „what is your answer?"

She had asked him a question. Strangely, she was not feeling afraid of the answer. For weeks, she had worried and fret about this day, how she should formulate her question and what he might answer. Now, however, her fear was gone. Why? She had no idea. Nor did she care. All she was interested in was, what his answer was going to be. And she had given him time to think about it. In his special condition, it was a harder question than to most other people.

Sai was silent for a couple more seconds. Then he turned his head towards her. He didn't smile.

„Are you… sure you want to make me that offer?" He glanced at one of his hands before returning his eyes to her. He actually sounded insecure – unsure of himself. „I mean… with me being the way I am…"

Ino interrupted him with a sigh. „I am sure, Sai."

„But… dating… I read that it is a serious thing, the prelude to an actual, lasting relationship. So… why with me?" He glanced at his hand again. „With someone who has no feelings…"

The fact that he worried actually for her was one more proof that he had a good heart inside. Ino rejoiced at that. It hadn't been a mistake of setting her eyes on Sai. And he seemed kinda sweet when worrying, or at least trying to, about others. The blond kunoichi decided to take the initiative and put a hand on Sai's shoulder. „Look. I know that the training in Root has stripped you off your feelings." She smiled encouragingly. „But hey. Why don't you look at it like this? You're like a blank sheet of paper. One of those you use to draw on. Or like a blank canvas, like the ones you use to paint on." Ino gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled. „Let's draw on that blank sheet. Let your soul give it color. In fact, I am curious to see what painting will come of it. And I would like to be the one to help you painting it."

„Ino…"

The look on Sai's face was almost unbelievable. There was insecurity in it, and a frailty that was well hidden beneath his exterior of an elite Anbu member. But Ino knew better. She knew what lay at Sai's core.

Then he smiled.

It was an honest smile. One of the first he had ever managed to make. Ino was delighted. She knew that it was a sign she had won. She had pierced the hard shell around his heart.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sai lifted a hand to cup her cheek. Then, ever so slowly, his lips approached hers. And he kissed her. A cautious, almost tender kiss. Not demanding, but rather curious. To Ino's surprise, his lips were unexpectedly soft. And they tasted of… well, she couldn't tell exactly what they tasted of, but she just wanted to enjoy this moment. It was too precious and incredible.

Eventually their lips parted. For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Black meeting turquiose.

„Thank you. I'd be very happy if you became my girlfriend… beauty", Sai finally whispered.

That made Ino blush. But her joy was so great that she still hugged him tightly and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

„You know what, Sai? I have a feeling I am going to like your soul's painting very much. Let's get to work at it, shall we?"

The blond kunoichi's thoughts wandered back to the dream she had had while caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

,Well… it looks like my dream came partially true.'


End file.
